L'Orage
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: Travailler au ministère peut être très déplaisant, surtout si la distraction qu'est Olivier Dubois nuit à votre travail. OS
1. Distraction

**Disclaimer: Reine Rowling a tous les droits sur ces personnages et sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. **

**Un petit délire, car j'aime ce couple et je voulais écrire un court OS ce soir. Je suis inspirée, alors j'espère que vous aimerez! :)**

**Bienvenue dans mon délire Hermione/Olivier 2012. Youhou!**

* * *

><p>Hermione travaillait pour le Ministre. Un emploi ennuyant, mais qui comportait parfois des moments d'aventure houleux. Comme par-exemple, l'organisation d'une soirée bénéfice pour les Mangemorts en ré-insertion sociale. Ou aussi lorsqu'on lui laissait parler à la presse car sa célébrité avait quelque peu grimpée à la suite de la tombée de Voldemort. Hermione aimait bien son travail. Elle s'occupait de l'agenda du Ministre, Percy Weasley, et aussi du droit des elfes. Une passion qui la dévorait depuis bien des lustres, demandez-le à Ron Weasley.<p>

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, la Née-Moldue se serait débarrassée de sa vie de bras gauche. Vers les environs de 7h le matin, alors qu'elle passait tout juste le cadre de la porte pour s'installer à son bureau avec une tasse de thé fumante et la dernière édition de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, elle vit que la décoration avait changé.

Pas seulement la décoration. Plutôt que sa petite silhouette mince et tout en bouclettes, se trouvait un jeune homme très grand, aux sourcils fournis et au rire plutôt gras.

« Olivier Dubois, sors de mon bureau immédiatement ou je t'envoie un sort qui va te faire cracher des dragées au vomis.

-Charmant, Granger. »

Olivier Dubois, dirigeant de la section des sports et des loisirs au ministère. Un emmerdeur de première, surtout pour Hermione qui le trouvait un petit peu trop séduisant dans ses complets toujours bourgognes et ses cravates aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Mais il était un petit peu trop emballé par son rôle au ministère et les caméras n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui. Aussi bien dire les femmes atrocement jolies qui minaudaient en lui posant des questions sur le Quidditch et la chasse aux trolls.

De plus, Dubois avait la fâcheuse tendance de s'intéresser à la vie de tous, un peu le grand frère de chaque membre du bureau politique.

Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il prenait aussi beaucoup de place, parlait fort – Hermione l'entendait parfois du fond du couloir – et avait aussi la manie de toujours interrompre la sorcière lorsqu'elle était en discussion avec Percy. Aux yeux du jeune homme, sa division était la plus importante, la plus nécessaire pour le bien des sorciers et il mourrait s'il ne faisait pas briller le Quidditch.

Alors, qu'il soit assis à son bureau aux petites heures du jour, qu'il ait installé des posters de son ancienne équipe partout et qu'il ait déposé une petite boîte tout juste au pas de la porte, fit sonner l'alarme interne de la brunette. Il ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as pris possession de mon bureau? s'enquit-elle avec rage.

-Il y a eu une inondation dans les quartiers du sport. Un orage, devrais-je dire. Nos vies étaient en danger, alors Percy m'a légué ton bureau.

-Un sort et c'est fi...

-Un sort, oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé? fit Olivier en lui jetant un regard sarcastique.

-Ton humour te mènera à ta perte, Dubois.

-Et le rouge te sied bien, Granger. Je devrais passer t'enrager plus souvent. »

Elle baissa la tête, rosissant de plus belle. Pourquoi devait-il sentir la menthe poivrée et la cannelle. Un mélange semblant douteux à première vue, mais qui avait toute la sensualité qu'un homme puisse désirer. Hermione n'osait s'avouer que depuis son arrivée au ministère, elle avait espéré qu'il l'invite à boire un café insipide dans un bistrot moldu. Chose qui ne se produirait jamais, car Olivier Dubois n'avait aucunement envie de perdre son temps avec l'ancienne rat-de-bibliothèque de Poudlard. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'était convaincue de croire pour ne pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque chaque fois qu'il se mettait à rire de façon tonitruante.

« Et où suis-je sensée travailler pour les prochains jours?

-C'est définitif. Nous partagerons ce bureau. »

Partager. Comme vivre dans le même espace que lui durant les nombreuses heures d'une journée de travail. Aussi bien dire le paradis du fantasme mal placé.

_Je suis pire qu'une collégienne, seigneur... _

« J'espère que les affiches ne te dérangent pas, poursuivit Olivier en la dardant d'un sourire blanc comme neige.

-Oui, elles me dérangent, si tu tiens à le savoir, répliqua Hermione en tirant la langue.

-Il faudra que tu endures, elles ne partiront pas... à moins que l'on se fasse un compromis.

-Les murs redeviennent jaune coquille d'oeuf, tu gardes tes affiches.

-La plante carnivore ne revient pas.

-Tu apportes le café et le thé tous les matins.

-J'ai droit de véto sur les discussions priorisées à Percy.

-Jamais, vociféra la brunette en tournant les talons.

-Mauvaise perdante, Granger? »

Son ton était velouté. Elle eut soudainement l'impression que ses deux genoux se transposaient en une substance molle et flasque. Elle allait tomber au sol et se fendre le front, voilà, c'était décidé. À la place, la sorcière se retourna pour croiser son regard qui la tirait vers sa perte.

« Il n'y a pas que le sports, Olivier. Moi aussi j'ai des notes urgentes à transmettre à Percy.

-Je te taquine. Allez, viens t'asseoir, qu'on ne termine pas notre journée en se chamaillant.

-Il est 8 heures du matin.

-Heure que j'aille acheter le thé et le café, n'est-ce pas? »

À ces mots, il lui décocha un clin d'œil et sortit de toute sa prestance refoulée, plus beau encore que dans ses derniers souvenirs.

;

« Percy, qu'en est-il de l'investigation sur l'orage ayant terrassé les quartiers du sports et des loisirs? »

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus de se demander si Olivier retrouverait ses quartiers, un jour ou l'autre. Tous deux s'entendaient à merveille et la simple idée de le voir plier bagage lui tiraillait quelque peu le cœur. Le rouquin lui jeta un regard médusé, posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Mais Hermione... le deuxième jour, tout était réglé. J'ai demandé à Olivier s'il désirait transférer de nouveau ses effets et il m'a dit de transformer les lieux en centre de loisir pour les elfes de maison. Je croyais qu'il t'avait dit tout cela... »

* * *

><p><strong>C'est dans le très niais. J'espère que ça ne vous déplaît pas trop. ;D <strong>


	2. Percy est témoin

**J'ai décidé de mettre une très courte suite, faisant de ceci un... Double-Shot? Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, quoique vous deviez vous en douter! Bonne lecture et j'espère que cette finale vous plaît. ;D**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Hermione passa le seuil de la porte, Olivier sut qu'elle était troublée. Le regard fuyant, le rythme de ses pas plus lents qu'à l'habitude... À force de partager le même bureau, il avait acquis des connaissances inouïes quant aux habitudes de la sorcière. Il pourrait commander à sa place et même acheter la parfaite marque de brosse à dent s'il le fallait. L'ancien joueur de Quidditch ne s'en vantait pas, mais il était obsédé par cette jeune femme aux cheveux en broussaille et dont la peau laiteuse prenait des teintes rosées dès qu'elle posait le regard sur lui. Il aimait la regarder. Un peu trop, sans doute.<p>

Alors, lorsque la Née-Moldue entra dans leur périmètre commun, il sut qu'elle était bouleversée. Olivier ne cessa de la fixer, attendant qu'elle s'explique, ou qu'elle entre dans un débat contre la maltraitance d'une souche rare d'elfe de maison dans les pays reculés du Nord.

Ce ne fut pas ce qui arriva.

Hermione s'approcha brusquement de lui et l'empoigna par les épaules, l'attirant vers sa poitrine. Il se figea, trop surpris pour comprendre où se profilait la suite des choses. Jamais ils n'avaient été en réel contact l'un avec l'autre. Certes, une poignée de main lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau présentés au ministère, des coups de poing sur l'épaule et parfois même des coups de pied amicaux, mais jamais un câlin aussi violent.

La brunette recula aussitôt, plongeant son regard caramel dans le sien, puis approcha son visage.

Un baiser, aussi léger qu'une plume.

Un effleurement qui attisa tout le désir qu'ils purent avoir l'un pour l'autre. Hermione posa ses mains derrière le cou du sorcier, pour mieux atteindre son cœur. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, tendrement, parfois brusquement, savourant cette nouvelle réalité qui ne commençait à fleurir qu'à cet instant. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Oh. »

La voix de Percy les fit tous deux reculer, honteux d'être pris en flagrant délit de passion amoureuse, comme de pauvres collégiens.

« Je... je voulais seulement demander à Hermione si elle était offusquée de ce dont nous venions tout juste de parler, étant donné qu'elle s'est enfuie tout de suite après, je... Je reviendrai.

-Percy, attends, je, non! »

Mais il avait déjà refermé la porte, non pas sans se mettre à rire car il avait toujours trouvé que ces deux là feraient un beau couple. Hermione reprit place face à son bureau, les joues rouges et la lèvre inférieur déjà fendue à force de l'avoir trop mordu. Olivier la contempla de biais, trouvant qu'elle se mettait beaucoup de pression sur les épaules, mais se disant aussi qu'il venait tout juste d'embrasser cette sorcière infiniment intelligente et belle. Un large sourire s'esquissa bien malgré lui sur son visage.

« Tu ne regrettes pas, j'espère? s'enquit-il en dévorant Hermione des yeux.

-Non, bien sûr que non! C'est juste que... Je n'avais pas prévu t'embrasser et je n'avais absolument jamais prévu que Percy me trouverait dans cette position au travail. »

Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le bureau, émerveillée par la nouvelle qu'Olivier ne quitterait pas leur bureau commun et qu'il avait posé un splendide geste pour les elfes, Hermione ne put contrôler ses émotions et elle avait embrassé son fantasme ambulant. Le baiser avait été divin; tout ce dont elle ait pu rêver. Mais il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas prévu cet embargo émotif.

Olivier se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis détacha son regard du sien, intimidé.

« Je suis content que tu n'aies pas suivi ta tête, pour une fois.

-Et moi, je suis heureuse que tu aies choisi d'aider les droits des elfes plutôt que de reprendre des quartiers. »

;

Après une longue journée de travail, ils dinèrent ensemble et découvrirent ce soir là qu'ils avaient bien plus en commun qu'un ami du nom d'Harry Potter. Il serait faux de dire qu'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, car ils n'en eurent que deux. Un garçon studieux du nom de Frédérick Dobby Granger-Dubois et une fille maniaque du Quidditch, leur petite Anabella Souaffle Granger-Dubois. Des noms presque aussi atroces que ceux des enfants d'Harry et de Ginny, mais ils furent heureux.

Encore aujourd'hui, le bureau est peint jaune coquille d'œuf, recouvert d'affiches de l'équipe de Gryffondor et sans l'ombre d'un doute, sans la présence de la plante carnivore.

* * *

><p>Sortez vos boîtes de chocolats, j'ai écris la fin la plus niaise tout plein de sucre du monde, mais ça me plaît. :D Une fois de temps en temps, ça ne tue personne! En espérant que personne n'aura envie de me tuer parce que leur fille a un deuxième prénom relié au Quidditch, haha, je n'ai pu m'empêcher! On se revoit sur ma fiction 'Feels like home' ou si vous n'aimez pas (je ne vous en voudrai pas), je vais bientôt poster des drabble avec différents couples un peu reclus sur ff! Merci encore de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine. :)<p> 


End file.
